Duck, Duck, Groose!
by ZestySweetHeart
Summary: Groose never forgot. The children of Skyloft gathered together to play in the sunshine. Duck, duck, goose was the game. More often than not, he was the goose. And Link picked him as the goose every time. It was always Groose. Years passed, and they grew up...Link became the Hero...But Groose was still the only one. And it's time he realized it. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, readers! This is purely sentimental crack for Grink, a couple I've had a soft spot for for a long time. Also, TTToa and Undersc0re, this is for you two. Thanks for all the encouragement! Glad there are some more Grink fans out there I can relate to. Enjoy!**

Chapter one

Groose's POV

I sat alone on the foot of the bed, my head in my hands. I almost couldn't believe myself. I was so depressed. I shouldn't let anyone get under my skin so much, I thought to myself. Not even Link.

After my stupid infatuation with Zelda before I finally grew up a little and got over her, I promised myself that I wouldn't ever let someone affect me so much again.

"But look at me now," I moaned out loud, frustrated with myself. "Link, what are you doing to me?" I stood up and stalked to the other side of the room, and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I had washed my hair earlier that night, so my trademark pompadour hairstyle was brushed down loosely over my broad shoulders. I looked so different. I was wearing only my boxers; clothes were annoying at night.

Especially if Link is here, I thought, wondering what it would be like to lay in bed with him, feel his warm, naked body against his, to feel his hard muscles and run his fingers through his golden hair... Then I shook myself.

Groose, what the fuck are you thinking!? He's your friend, the closest friend you've ever had. Just because he's hugged you a few times doesn't mean he actually wants you.

And that one time he kissed you, which was obviously an accident. That didn't mean he wanted to kiss you. Or that he liked it.

And that time you got thrown against the wall by Demise and he ran to your side and held you in his arms and cried out your name, that didn't mean anything.

Neither does the fact that he keeps on visiting you up here in the sky when he has better things he could be doing down on the Surface.

Or the times he's come to visit you at night and found you in a cold sweat, freaking out at a nightmare about the Imprisoned, and held you while you cried, whispering softly in your ear, stroking your hair gently, staying with you all night long while you just lay there...

He probably thinks you're a coward and a fool.

He obviously doesn't care about you. He obviously has a thing for Zelda. I mean, it's obvious. He did go on a quest to save her. Sure, he saved everyone. But still, it all started with her.

I continued to berate myself, trying to convince myself that it was stupid to feel the way I did.

"Not you," I said to my reflection. "Not Groose, the old bully, the jerk who cheated and lied and hurt people his whole life. A guy like Link would never have feelings for you." I stared into my own golden eyes and felt hot tears threatening to spill over.

"I'm so pitiful," I grumbled, angrily wiping the tears away with the back of my large hand. "The old Groose never would have cried over another dude."

The old Groose never would have had it in him to save Zelda or help Link in his quest, either, a quiet voice in the back of my mind whispered.

I sighed and crossed the room back to the bed and collapsed onto it, staring up at the ceiling, my hands above my head playing with my silky red hair. It was relaxing. Not as relaxing as when Link messes with it, though, I found myself thinking. Ugh. There you go again, Groose.

"I'm so hopeless," I groaned and closed my eyes, ignoring the tears that were now flowing freely down my cheeks. "But I can't help it. I can't help that Link gets under my skin, that he's perfect, that he's so infuriating, and fucking adorable..." Did I just say all that out loud? I did, didn't I? Good thing no one is here to listen to me say stuff like thi-

"Adorable, huh?" My thought was interrupted and I gasped and sat up straight, shocked to see none other than Link standing at the foot of the bed.

"What the fuck, Link!?" I shouted at the smug little twerp, standing there with a damn sexy smile on his face and a strange look in his eyes I've never seen before. It almost looked like...

"Don't you think I'm the one who should be asking you that question, Groose?" I couldn't answer him. All I could do was sit there, completely embarrassed and freaking out on the inside.

What if he hates me now? I called him fucking adorable. Does he think I want to fuck him? I mean, maybe I do, but I don't because that would ruin our friendship. I know he doesn't want that. Dammit he probably thinks I'm some sort of pervert or something!

"I should go," I said, standing up and tripping over my clumsy feet toward the door. Link crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at me. He looked so sexy.

"Um, go where? This is your room?" I blushed and punched the wall, trying to hide my embarrassment the only way I knew how: through violence.

"Fine, then! Why don't YOU leave?" I shouted at him, pointing at the door. He was silent for a moment before answering.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"YES!" I screamed. No, I cried inside, broken because this was so awful. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Link stared at me hard, hurt evident on his handsome features. He stepped forward, toward the door. His back was to me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see him leave...

"No..." It was only a whisper, but it spoke louder to me than anything else he said that night.

"What?" I said, feeling a muscle twitching under my eye. "Did you just tell me no?" Link turned around and faced me.

"Yes. I did," he said defiantly. "I told you no. And you know what else? I want you to listen to me. I have some stuff I need to say and you need to listen, whether you want to or not. I need you to hear this. Dammit, I need to hear this."

Needless to say, the green clad man had my undivided attention. My jaw dropped and I stared at him in shock as he began to let out what he had to say.

"Groose, you're an idiot if you don't know how I feel. I've done everything I possibly could to show you that I care. Every time you yelled at me, beat me up, told me to stop flirting with Zelda because I didn't have a chance, it only made me more determined to show you how I feel. But I was scared. Scared you'd think even worse of me than you already did. And I knew you liked Zelda. For the record, I never had feelings for her. Ever.

"She's my best friend. That's all she ever was to me, Groose. I promise you. After she was lost, it killed me to see you so upset. I had to get out of here, try to save her. Even if I wasn't sure if I'd ever find her. Being gone, searching for her forever would have been better than watching you fade away. I couldn't stand seeing you like that. And when you finally changed, when you finally found your courage, and followed me down to the surface, I was so afraid for you. You had no idea what it was like down there.

"I couldn't protect you. I wasn't ready. It was already my fault we were in that situation to begin with. I couldn't lose both you and Zelda. So I convinced Impa to let you help her in any way you could, let you be of use. I knew you could help. And you did. I was so proud of you and your Groosenator. You did great," his voice faltered for a moment before he continued.

"But that moment when Demise grabbed you and threw you against the wall and you fell..." He shuddered and reached out, taking my hands in his. "I was so afraid I'd lost you, Groose. Just when I was finally the slightest bit hopeful that you might actually care, just a little. You saved Zelda, you saved me, you saved us all. But I almost lost you. At that moment, I could think of nothing else, other than the fact that I love you." What...?

Did he just say... He loves me?

I lost it. Just, completely at a loss for words. Sure, words came out, but I'm not saying I was very eloquent.

"What!? You love me? Like... You mean, you actually care about me? Like, you have fe- you actually like m- you, the hero of legend, love me...?" Link laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist. I held my breath.

"Of course I do!" He said, burying his face in my naked chest. His skin on mine felt amazing, just like I thought it would. I stared down at him and he slowly looked up at me, his blue eyes gazing deeply into my golden ones.

"Hey... I... I love you, too... Link," I managed to say, tears choking me up and streaming down my face. Link reached up a slender hand and wiped away a tear before cupping my cheek and stroking it gently. Then he tilted his head up and pressed his lips against my jaw... My eyes automatically shut and I leaned into his touch. His lips felt sooo soft...

"Mmm, Groose..." He murmured into my neck as he kissed me there, finding my pulse and nibbling gently on the sensitive spot. I gasped in pleasure. I could feel myself growing more and more aroused.

My breath caught in my throat and my heart began to beat faster than ever before as Link- MY Link, my hero- began something we both knew we wouldn't be able to stop...

Not that we wanted it to stop.

**Originally this was going to be a one shot. But it looks like I'm going to make it a two or three chapter story. I hope you all like this. The next bit is going to be very, very lemony... Brace yourselves. And don't forget to review! Let me know what you think! **

**I totally ship Grink. Just... Aaahhhhhh aaaalllllll da feels! **

**Read and review, please! Thank youuu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is the first time I've written guy on guy smut this in depth before. So please tell me how it is. If you've got pointers, let me know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

**Grink all the way! :3**

Chapter two

Link's POV

"I always dreamed of this moment," I whispered in Groose's ear before trailing little feathery kisses all along his jaw, cheeks, and nose. I was breathless, I could hardly believe what was happening. And when I finally kissed him- really kissed him- on the lips, my world exploded.

His lips felt so soft. They pressed against mine gently, moving deliciously. When his wandering hands grabbed my ass I let out a low moan, and his tongue dipped into my open mouth. His warm, wet tongue explored every nook and cranny of my mouth, licking and tasting every surface with fervor. Our tongues danced erotically together between our mouths.

I'd be lying if I didn't admit that Groose was the best kisser I'd ever had. But I'd literally also only just recently had my first kiss. And that had been from Groose, too, so, what the hell! I didn't care about that right now. All I cared about was kissing Groose, and loving him, and showing him what I've been holding back for so long.

And he obviously felt the same for me. I excitedly kissed him, passion quickly rising within our bodies as we tried to show each other as best we could how we felt for each other without speaking, just by touching each other.

Not that we had to try very hard. It was evident that we were both very turned on. We were holding each other so close, all I had to do was shift my weight, and then-

"Ooh!" Groose gasped adorably when I pressed my hard erection against his hip. I ground against him, loving the pressure of my dick rubbing against his hard body. However...

Unlike my Groose, who was naked except for his underwear, I was fully clothed. I had to fix that. So I slipped his hands at the hem of my shirt and helped him peel it off, exposing my beautiful bare chest. He slowly ran his large, work hardened hands over my muscular six pack and sighed lustily. Then he pressed his hot lips to my bare skin.

I moaned, his tongue flitting out to taste my hard pink nipples. I gripped fistfuls of his beautiful red hair as he swirled his tongue all around the sensitive pink buds until I was quivering. One side after the other, switching back and forth again and again until I was sure if I tried to stay standing for much longer I'd pass out.

When I pressed my body flush against his, I could feel his rock hard cock pressing against my stomach, and I reached between us and began to massage him through the thin layer of cloth keeping me from seeing his glory.

I was shaking with excitement; he felt huge. He groaned with pleasure as I massaged his clothed erection and rubbed my thumb over the sensitive tip. I smiled as he unconsciously bucked his hips into my hand.

At that I hooked a finger in the rim of his briefs and tugged down lightly, exposing the swollen red tip of his glorious cock. I was practically drooling, I was so excited. I wanted to take all of him in my mouth and make him scream in ecstasy.

I pulled down the concealing fabric and Groose's thick nine inch cock sprang into view. I looked down at it for a moment, gazing at it reverently. I looked back up into his golden eyes, which were staring into mine intensely, obviously looking for something like approval in my gaze. I smiled.

"Groose, you're so perfect," I said, pressing my lips to his in a chaste kiss before nuzzling my face against his neck. He was breathing hard, his naked body flush against my half naked body. Our bare chests and stomachs melded together perfectly, his throbbing cock rubbing against the soft cloth of my pants. He moaned at the contact, and I felt my own cock twitch in anticipation.

No more waiting. I had to do something to soothe the tight feeling in my pants. I slowly knelt down in front of him, leaning a burning trail of sloppy kisses in my wake. Soon I was head to head with my lips right in front of Groose's hard cock.

I looked up into his eyes and teasingly pressed my mouth on the velvety head. When his gorgeous golden eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a long, low moan, I knew I had him. My tongue flitted out and experimentally touched the tip.

"Uuhhn, Link..." His hips jerked forward of their own accord as he closed his eyes and moaned, taking in the sensations as I began to lick and kiss all up and down his swollen, silky dick. He cried out in pleasure when I suddenly wrapped my lips around him, taking the head inside my mouth, swirling my tongue around the sensitive organ.

"Liiiink," he said my name, reaching out and burying his fingers in my thick hair, pulling me closer, making me take a couple more inches his delicious cock in my mouth. "Oh, fuck, Link! Oh, fuck YES! You feel so good, so- aaahhh! Ooohhh, Liiiink..." He continued to moan and gasp and talk to me, begging me not to stop.

I didn't want to. I didn't want to stop, not now, not ever.

I sucked Groose's cock until he was on the very brink of climax.

"Ugh, Link, I'm really close!" He said, his head thrown back, his eyes half closed in ecstasy as I sucked and slurped his cock. "LINK! I'm gonna come!"

I knew he couldn't take anymore without coming so pulled off of him and robbed him of the pleasure of coming in my mouth. He looked down at me, frustrated that he wasn't able to have his climax. "What the fuck, Link? I said I was close!" I smiled at him and stood back up, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I know," I whispered, kissing him gently on the mouth. "And I want this to last." Groose softened and smiled, kissing me back deeply. God, I love him so much, I thought. I poured every ounce of passion into that kiss, thrusting my tongue inside his velvety mouth, tasting him, teasing him, my tongue entwining with his.

My hands began to wander his body and his mine. I felt his hands come to a standstill when they reached my waistband, and I froze, stopping our kiss. I looked at him and nodded, closing my eyes as he wasted no time and jerked my pants and underwear down over my hips, revealing my hard seven inch cock.

"Aw, yeah," he said, a hint of a growl in his voice. Then he picked me up, discarded every shred of clothing left on my body, and laid me down on the bed; then he propped my legs up over his shoulders, and let loose a deep, sensual growl. "Fuck... Link... I've been thinking about this for a while. Ever since I saw you fight the Imprisoned, and saw how strong you are, how brave you are, how fantastic you are... I've wanted you. To touch you. To taste you..." He buried his face against my thigh and kissed the tender skin there passionately. Wow, he's really getting into this, I though, pleased and excited for what was to come next.

Somewhere along the line I had lost dominance, and realized that I was like putty in Groose's hands. I don't know how or when that happened. All I know is that I've been waiting for this for as long as I can remember.

I watched him as he gazed at my erection, almost in awe, with reverence. His golden eyes looked up into mine and he squeezed my leg gently.

"Ah, Link, your dick is so fucking beautiful," Groose said. Then he spit into his hand and took ahold of my hard member, then began pumping it hard and fast. He hoped to distract from the fact that he wasn't going to suck my cock, I could tell. He wanted to, but he seemed really nervous. He's never done anything like that before, I assumed. Of course, neither had I, and I think I did pretty well for my first time.

Either way, whether he was going to give me a blow job or not didn't matter to me because his hands felt so damn good around my cock.

"Aaahh! Oooohhh, OOOH- GROOSE!" I heard myself yelling in a higher pitched voice than usual. "YES! Oh, yeeesss, aw, fuck! Groose, it feels so good!" Groose continued to move his hand up and down my pulsating member, faster and harder, until suddenly I felt an overwhelming wet heat envelope the tip of my cock.

"AAAAAHHH! SHIT!" I screamed and bucked my hips involuntarily as Groose wrapped his golden lips around the first three inches of my cock and began to suck me off while he kept on stroking what he didn't put in his mouth with his left hand. "GROOSE! AAAHH, oh- oh- OH!" He was good. Really good. He was even using his teeth, and it felt fucking amazing. If he keeps this up I'm not going to last much longer, I thought through the delicious fog of overwhelming pleasure I was in.

Suddenly the pleasure gave way to pain as I felt him suddenly wriggle the tip of a wet thumb into my asshole.

"AAUUUGH!" I screamed, not expecting him to do that so quickly. I had fucked myself before in some of my weaker, hornier moments, but this was so much different. Groose was shoving a meaty, smooth thumb in my ass. I was unprepared, and definitely shocked by the forced entry. Tears sprang unbidden to my eyes as he wriggled the digit deeper inside of me, pulling out slightly then pushing back even farther inside, lovingly stretching out my hot, tight tunnel.

"Ssshhh, Link, it's alright," Groose murmured into my stomach, planting a gentle kiss on my hipbone. "I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you. But I have to get you ready, or it'll be even worse later, okay?" I couldn't help it. I whimpered, the tears beginning to sneak out of the corners of my tightly closed eyes.

"Aw, fuck, Link, baby, I'm sorry," he sighed, taking out his thumb only to replace it with his index finger, taking extra care to be gentle. "I'm going to keep going slow. Tell me when it feels good, okay?" I nodded and sighed when he began to gently kiss up and down my legs. He was good, there's no doubt about that. Who knew Groose would be such a spectacular lover?

Suddenly the awkward, tight pain I was feeling gave way to insurmountable pleasure. Groose had found my prostrate. The sensation was so intense, so amazing that I let out a scream and bucked my hips, taking his fingers in deeper, grinding against them hard.

"AAAAHH! GROOSE!" He froze and looked up at me, concerned.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked me, apprehensively. I shook my head, moving my hips to try to find that spot he had just hit with his finger.

"No, it didn't hurt, it felt amazing, do it again," I begged him. He smiled and pulled his finger almost all the way out of me then plunged in and hit it again. "AAAHH, FUCK! Yeah, there, Groose, there! Again! Harder!" I arched my back and began mewling and whimpering and wiggling in sheer pleasure and lust. I demanded that he keep going.

"Groose! Don't stop. Don't you dare stop! AAAHHH, it feels so gooooood... Fuck me, Groose. Fuck me harder!" And he, for once in his life, did exactly what I told him to do. Without complaining.

It felt amazing, to be finger fucked by Groose. I had imagined what this would be like for years... It was so much better than I ever imagined. The pressure of his finger forcing it's way into my slick, tiny hole was so intense! And when he hit that spot again and again and again...

"Fuck, link, you're so tight," Groose groaned, rotating his finger and stretching out the muscle. It felt so good, I can't even-

"AAAAHHH!" Suddenly he added another finger, and the sharp pain made me cry out. "Ow, Groose, what are you trying to do? Be gentle with me!" Groose laughed out loud. Laughed!

"Everything you say, everything you do tells me you want me to be anything BUT gentle with you, Link," he said, climbing up my body and biting down on my shoulder hard. I cried out in mixed pain and pleasure as he added a third finger. "Aw, fuck... You're so wet and tight... I had no idea you were such a little slut, Link. It's making me want to slam my dick in your ass." He continued to plunge his three fingers inside me, fast and hard. It hurt, but it felt good.

Maybe he was right. Maybe I really am a slut, I thought.

"You want my dick, Link?" He said, his free hand cupping my face surprisingly gently. His voice lowered and betrayed the love beneath the tough exterior. "I won't do anything you don't want me to..." I grabbed his face and I kissed him hard.

The concern melted away as soon as I grabbed his pulsating cock and guided it to my entrance, and he carefully extracted his fingers. I pulled him forward until the tip of his cock was pushing against my asshole... And then I told him to put it in.

He did. And I think I could have died then, from overexposure to pleasure. Thank the goddess I didn't... I was enjoying it too much. I moaned as Groose slowly sheathed his massive nine inch cock all the way to the hilt, until his balls were pressed up against my butt.

I had never felt so full, so tight, so... Complete.

"Link, you okay?" Groose was looking down at me, the expression of mixed pain and pleasure on his face doing little to hide the worry. I smiled and caught his lips with mine, pulling his plump lower lip into my mouth. I sucked on his soft, sweet flesh and began to weave my fingers through his hair.

Without a word I gave him consent to move by pulling my hips back slowly and pushing forward. After that he once again took the lead, and I was happy to let him do so.

Back and forth, in and out, deeper and deeper and harder and faster... Groose was fucking me, and I was loving every single solitary moment of it. I moaned, I gasped, I cried out in pleasure.

His cock was stretching me to the limits. I felt my muscles tightening around his hard flesh, and heard him let out a wordless scream of release as I milked every drop of seed from his perfect cock at the same time that I came all over our chests and stomachs.

He pulled out of me and rolled over, laying on the bed next to me. He sprawled out with his arms above his head and closed his eyes, a contented and tired smile etched onto his handsome features.

"Groose," I sighed, wrapping my arms around him. "That was amazing. Better than I ever could have imagined." Groose returned my embrace, hugging me around the waist and kissing me on the forehead.

I've never been more happy in all my life.

**Well, that was definitely fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed reading it! :)**

**The next chapter will be a little more serious, without so much smut. It will explain the title and summary more in depth...**

**Read and review, folks! And look forward to the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Groose's POV

As I lay there sprawled out in a very indignity manner with my arms and legs spread out and limp, I felt happier than I've ever been in my entire life.

Link and I just had sex. No, I thought. Correction: Link and I just made love.

My lover wrapped his wiry arms around my neck and sighed, probably feeling the same way I did. I hugged him back, taking him in my arms and kissing him gently on the forehead possessively. Mine, I thought.

Then I realized that he had said something and I had no idea what.

"Uhhh, what?" I asked him. "Sorry, babe, I wasn't paying attention." Did I just call him babe?

"So I'm babe, now, am I? I kind of like the sound of that. No one has ever called me babe before," he said, chuckling. I blushed and- horror of horrors- I giggled.

I am Groose, the biggest, strongest, most talented knight (...Knight in training, whatever. Same thing...) on Skyloft. And I giggled. I was so embarrassed I wanted to curl up and die. Link didn't seem to notice. He went right on talking.

"All I said was that this has been amazing," he sighed again and snuggled closer. "I never imagined it would be this good... Being with you. Just... Amazing." I buried my face in his soft, golden hair and took a deep breath.

He smelled like the Surface. The spicy sweet scent of the trees and flowers of Faron Woods clung to him as if it were his natural musk. I decided right then that liked it. Then I realized that he was waiting for me to say something. After a moment I smiled and pulled back, looking down into his eyes. So blue... Beautiful, I thought.

"I am pretty amazing, aren't I?" I said smugly. He glared at me, and I couldn't help it: I giggled again. Okay, this seriously needs to stop, I thought. No more giggling. That's really girly. I don't care how adorable or amazing Link is. He can't keep making me giggle. People might start getting suspicious.

"Stop laughing at me, Groose, you're being mean," Link pouted. "I wasn't that bad, was I?" I bit my tongue and had to hold my breath in order to keep a straight face.

"You were terrible," I said as seriously as possible. He glared at me again, seeing right through me.

"Groose..." He wouldn't stop glaring at me. I held his intense stare for a few moments longer before I couldn't take it anymore. I lost it and started laughing hysterically.

"Hahahahahaha! Okay, okay, you were pretty damn amazing, too. Hahaha! Hahaha... Haha... Hmm..." I finally caught my breath and relaxed. He was smiling. My heart faltered. I wanted to say it.

"Link... I just... I..." I trailed off into silence, unable to say the words without crying. I gulped down the lump in my throat and did the only thing I could think of.

I grabbed him and kissed him hard. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, he pulled away.

"Hey, Groose?" He cupped my face in his hands and gazed into my eyes. "I love you, too. Okay? Always have, always will. I know it's hard to say at first. But you'll get used to it... I know I'd like to." Wow... Always have? What...? I didn't know what to think. I wondered how long he had been carrying a torch for me.

"Link..." He kissed me on the chin, causing my voice to waver again. "Link. Stop. We seriously need to talk about this. About us." He pulled away and sighed, frustrated.

"What is there to talk about? I thought we were on the same page here. I told you how I feel. I love you, Groose. And you said you love me, too," he sounded like he was getting mad. "What else is there?" I shook my head.

"No, Link, you don't understand. I do love you. I'm just..." I didn't know how to explain. "Link, I'm sorry, I can't think of how to explain. This is all so crazy and unexpected. It's happening so fast." He took my hands in his and sighed patiently.

"Okay, Groose," he said. "Let's talk about it. How is it unexpected? You mean you didn't expect me to have feelings for you, is that it?" I nodded and tried to explain.

"Yeah, that's it. I never thought you'd have feelings for me. I always assumed you had a thing for Zelda. And I was kind of jealous. I wanted to be that guy. The most popular guy! The best looking guy, the guy with the prettiest girlfriend. I always knew I was different, I guess. I kind of liked you, I think. I mean I thought you were cute. But I always ignored that because... Well, if people knew that I was into guys..." Link nodded solemnly, completely understanding. I hope.

"Groose, if anyone is going to judge you for who you are then their opinion doesn't matter. They shouldn't judge you for feeling the way you do about me. And besides, it happens all the time."

"It does?" That surprised me. Growing up I was always under the impression that homosexuality was frowned upon in every circle. Apparently I was wrong.

"Yeah," Link said. "It does. Here, especially. Haven't you noticed?" I shook my head. Who else on Skyloft was like us, I wondered? Link laughed.

"Well, Fledge, for one, is definitely a homosexual. He's had a crush on Pipit for the longest time. He talked to me about it last year. I was kind of worried about him when Pipit and Karane started going out." Okay, so I guess it didn't surprise me to hear that Fledge was gay. But who else?

"That makes sense," I said. "But I didn't notice. People are pretty good at hiding it. Are you sure people here wouldn't judge us if they found out?"

"Are you ashamed of us, Groose?" Link suddenly asked, quietly and obviously getting upset that I was worried about this at all. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No! Ugh, I'm not ashamed of you. Any guy OR girl would be proud to have you. Especially me. Anyway, that's not the point. I don't get why you picked me. Out of anyone. Any girl, any guy. Doesn't matter which." He looked at me blankly and I sat up in bed, exasperated.

"You're a hero, Link! You could have chosen anyone in the Sky, or on the Surface. For example, Peatrice. Or Orielle. She's a little older than you but I've seen the way she looks at you. Even... Well, I think Owlan just adores you for bringing him that... Thing."

"Oolo," Link said softly, a smile lighting up his face.

"Yeah," I said. "Oolo. Anyway, like I said, you could have picked anyone. What I want to know is... Why me?" Link closed his eyes and laid back on the bed. He took a deep breath and was obviously trying to keep his composure.

"It's always been you, Groose," he said. "Only you. For as long as I can remember." He sat up and took my hands in his and held them tight as he continued to speak softly.

"When I first came to Skyloft I was scared of everything. The only people who cared enough to talk to me were Zelda and the instructors at the Academy. And you. Sure, you were mean to me. But not all the time. Sometimes you could be really nice. After a while that stopped. I didn't know why. But I never stopped trying to be your friend." He quieted and smiled at a memory.

"Remember the time when we were kids and we played duck duck goose every day for two weeks straight?" I nodded.

"Yeah," I said. "It was a big joke. You picked me as the goose every single time. And Zelda started saying duck duck Groose instead of duck duck goose. All the kids started doing it and it was embarrassing. I hated it." Link sighed.

"I know, and I'm sorry. The only reason I picked you every time is because I liked you then, too. I wanted to play with you. Get you to chase me for once. I didn't think about what the other kids would think. I felt really bad when they started making fun of you." I nodded, letting the memory come back.

I remembered being bitter about that for years. I took a deep breath and held it as I closed my eyes. When I opened them and let the air out, I wasn't bitter anymore. It didn't matter now. It was in the past. Link squeezed my hands reassuringly. I smiled at him and he kept on going.

"Anyway, it was always you, Groose. Zelda teased me about it for a while before she realized it was serious. That's why she was always so protective of me. She thought you'd hurt me if we actually ever became close." Now, that surprised me. Zelda knew that Link was gay all this time and she never told anyone?

Not to mention the fact that Zelda obviously had a crush on him. If not now, then before at some point. Whatever, I thought. She is out of the picture now.

"She thought I'd hurt you?" I was appalled. Then Link chuckled.

"Well, you were always either beating me up or threatening to beat me up." I stared at him blankly for a moment. He has a point.

"Touché," I said. He's right. Zelda had good reason to protect her friend from me. I was pretty awful to him. Of course I was dealing with my own angst about my feelings toward both Zelda and Link at the time, so that's understandable as well.

"So... Anything else you need cleared up, Groose?" I looked at him, and thought for a moment. Then I smiled. I had a thought.

"No, not really," I said, leaning in close to kiss him. He closed his eyes and I pulled away just at the last second. "Actually, yes. There is something else."

He opened his eyes and when he did I crushed my lips to his and kissed him harder than any other time that night. When I pulled away he was rosy cheeked and breathless.

"Yes? Groose, what is it?" His eyes shone with anticipation. He knows what I'm going to say, I thought. Oh, well. I'm going to say it anyway. I took a deep breath and didn't let it back out until I was finished.

"Link, will you go out with me? Officially? I want us to be together," I took one big gasping breath when I was finished. His gorgeous blue eyes got really big and so did his perfect smile. He wrapped his arms around my neck and gave me his answer.

"Yes," he whispered. "I'm yours, Groose. Always have been, and always will be." And then he began to nibble on my ear in the most adorable way. I sighed happily as he began to kiss a trail down my neck.

Today is officially the best day of my life, I thought contentedly. And it's only the beginning...

The end. :)

**There you have it, folks! A perfect beginning to make the perfect happy ending for Groose and Link. This sure was a lot of fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed reading it! **

**Please read and REVIEW, seriously, I want to know what y'all think of this story. **

**I would like to write more requests for you guys, but if you don't send them in I obviously can't write them. So don't be afraid to send them in. :) **

**Thanks for reading! Byyyye!**

**p.s. Seriously, PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
